Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming systems with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
Some gaming devices have employed player inputs comprising touch screens overlying video displays. In such configurations, soft keys or soft buttons are presented to the player via the video display and player inputs are sensed by the touch screen when players “press” one or more of the soft keys. With the development of handheld gaming devices, the size of video displays offered on such devices has decreased. One problem that arises is that smaller sized displays offer limited areas in which to display both the soft keys and the wagering game elements simultaneously or contemporaneously. Yet another problem is that configuring such smaller displays often results in the size of soft keys being either too small (to accommodate a plurality of soft keys) making them difficult to isolate or touch, or too large, thereby taking up too much of the display and limiting the territory of the display screen available for the wagering game presentation. The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems.